


Sweater Weather

by Wrockstargirl



Series: USUK [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, Human AU, M/M, Sweater weather, alfred lives in california, but it isn't really that bad, cute fluffiness, it honestly could have been worse, stuff is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrockstargirl/pseuds/Wrockstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A USUK one-shot based on the song "Sweater Weather" by The Neighborhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a oneshot I got inspired to do one day. If you have any constructive criticism or suggestions, please leave them down in the comments! I hope you enjoy!

Winter in California was significantly warmer than winter in England, Arthur had to admit; his boyfriend, Alfred, had even said “the weather never gets under seventy degrees here, even in winter!” But consequently he had mainly packed shorts and polos, and now Arthur was feeling a bit chilled as he walked barefoot on the beach, his toes sinking into the sand, shoes in one hand and Alfred's hand intertwined with the other. Arthur didn’t really like the beach, he actually kind of hated it, but Alfred insisted on coming to “the most famous beach in the world”, so naturally Arthur had to come. Arthur would put the world into Alfred’s hands for him if only to make him smile. 

“Isn’t it awesome here?” Alfred said, gesturing his free hand to the waves of the evening low tide rolling in. Arthur nodded. 

“Yes; it’s lovely” he said, shivering a bit. Alfred’s lips turned down slightly. 

“Are you cold?” he asked. Arthur gave him a look. 

“No, not at all. It’s twelve bloody degrees out here; it’s like a sauna” Arthur said sarcastically. 

“Come on, it’s not that cold. It’d be snowing if it was that cold” Alfred said, nudging his hip into Arthur's. Arthur shook his head.

“Twelve degrees Celsius, you twit, not twelve degrees in that abomination you call a temperature system” Arthur snapped.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t think it’d be so cold. It normally isn’t” Alfred said softly, sounding hurt. Arthur sighed. 

“I know, I just didn’t come prepared” Arthur explained. 

“Well here, I’ll give you my sweater; that’s just how much of a hero I am!” Alfred said, perking up as he let go off his boyfriend’s hand and took off his sweater, grabbing Arthur’s shoes from his hand and dropping them onto the sand in order to pridefully pull the sweater over Arthur. Arthur blushed a bit at the gesture but couldn’t help but look up into Alfred’s kind, sparkling bright blue eyes. Arthur had missed every single thing about Alfred while they were apart, even his stupid hero complex. After he had finished wrapping Arthur up, Alfred grabbed his hand once more and giving Arthur his shoes back. “Come on, let’s go on an adventure!” he yelled, dragging Arthur along. As they ran for a while longer, Arthur picked up some momentum so when Alfred abruptly stopped when they had reached the front of the boardwalk, Arthur ran into him accidentally and almost lost his balance, about to fall onto the wooden planks of the stairs. Alfred reached out and pulled him into his chest so that Arthur was leaning against him. Arthur blushed and looked up at his boyfriend, who had his arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Well no wonder you’re cold; you’re wearing high waisted shorts” Alfred said with a chuckle. Arthur’s blush deepened a bit and he looked down. 

“I had to go shopping for new shorts for the trip and these were the only kind they had in the shops; apparently it’s ‘trendy’ now for men to look like girls who like to have their buttocks falling out of their pants” Arthur mumbled. 

“Well I think you look quite manly” Alfred said as he pulled a hand up from Arthur’s waist and placed it on his neck, making him lift his head up. Arthur instinctively placed a hand on Alfred’s neck as they both leaned in and their lips came together in a sweet kiss. Immediately, thoughts of last time Arthur had visited California arose in his mind; them kissing passionately, taking their shirts off, laying down on Alfred’s bed…

As they pulled out of the kiss, Arthur took one look into his boyfriend’s eyes and knew that he too was thinking about Arthur’s last visit. Suddenly, a drop of rain fell onto Alfred’s nose, and another fell onto Arthur’s shoulder, and very quickly it began to drizzle. Arthur looked up at the sky; it had been cloudy all day, but rain hadn’t been predicted until at the very soonest late in the evening. “How about we go back to my house and come back to the boardwalk another day when it’s not raining?” Alfred suggested, his voice soft as entangled his fingers back with Arthur’s which, because the sweater was Alfred’s and therefore much too big on Arthur, had retreated into the armholes of the sweater. Arthur nodded.

“Yes, let’s go” he said. They quickly walked over to covered up sidewalk where most of the visitors were taking refuge. 

“Besides” Alfred added with a smile as they began to walk to his nearby house. “It’s too cold for you out here”.

“Shut up, you bleeding idiot” Arthur protested. They walked home in silence, the rain gently washing away their need for conversation. Arthur didn’t mind; it was rare to have a quiet moment with Alfred, so he cherished every one that he got. The silence between the two boys guided their minds once again to the last time they saw each other in person almost six months ago. Six months is really far too long, Arthur thought as Alfred gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at his boyfriend. They soon got to Alfred’s house and they walked up the steps, Alfred getting the key out with his unoccupied right hand. He unlocked the door and let Arthur enter in first, closing the door behind him and taking off his coat. As soon as he was done though, he grabbed Arthur and pushed him against the front door and kissed him, his hands looping themselves around his waist. Arthur gasped, his breath taken away. His hands threaded themselves easily into Alfred’s light blonde hair and began kissing him back in earnest. They pulled apart, gasping for air. 

“I missed you” Alfred whispered. Arthur looked into his eyes, which were filled with longing. 

“I missed you too” he responded breathily before pulling Alfred back into the kiss. As their tongues slipped into each others mouths, Arthur felt goosebumps arise on his arms and legs, as well as something else rising. 

“I can tell” Alfred said cheekily with a small laugh before grinding his hips into Arthur’s and watching his boyfriend moan in pleasure. “Why don’t we take this into the bedroom?”. Arthur just nodded. As Alfred lead Arthur into his bedroom, the rain outside began to pour down.

“Alfred” Arthur said as his boyfriend went to pull the sweater off of the Englishman.

“Yes?” Alfred responded, looking down at his boyfriend, his fingers becoming still against his chest. Arthur placed a hand on Alfred’s chest, right over his heart. 

“You know I absolutely adore you, right?” Arthur asked him. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist. 

“You might have mentioned it once or twice” Alfred said with a smile, giving Alfred a peck on the lips. 

“I mean it though” Arthur insisted, his hand gripping Alfred’s shirt front. “I love absolutely every single bloody thing about you; I can’t help it. You’re the only one that makes me feel this way, like my heart is beating the absolute hardest it could ever beat whenever I’m around you or when I think about you”. He buried his face in Alfred’s chest and Alfred held him tighter, kissing the top of his head.

“I love you too, Artie” Alfred murmured into his boyfriend’s golden locks. Arthur, in turn, gently started kissing Alfred’s chest through his tee shirt before moving his hands to tug at the bottom of it. Understanding the message, Alfred unwrapped his arms from around his boyfriend and lifted them up, allowing Arthur to pull the shirt off. Alfred’s glasses got knocked off in the process, but neither of them even noticed; they were too busy looking at each other.

“Ever the gentleman, aren’t you, helping a man with his shirt?” Alfred said with a smirk.

“I’ll take that as a ‘thank you for helping me with my clothing, my darling boyfriend. I will gladly and joyfully do the same for you’” Arthur retorted. Alfred laughed. 

“It’s always a joy to help you get more naked, Artie” Alfred said, pulling the sweater off of Arthur and throwing it on the floor before proceeding to kiss his way up the Englishman’s torso. Arthur gasped at the sensation, allowing Alfred to move his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth as he kissed him passionately. Arthur shivered and moaned deeply. Alfred pulled back a fraction.

“What’s with the shivering?” Alfred asked in a low, almost husky voice.

“It’s just...cold. Because of the rain, you know? Blimey, I thought California was supposed to be warm and sunny and England all cold and wet, but apparently they…” Arthur was cut off by Alfred kissing him. 

“You and your cute rambling” Alfred said fondly. “I know what’ll warm you right up”. Alfred and Arthur laughed as they clambered into bed together, the sound of the rain providing soft background noise for their long awaited reunion.


End file.
